Another Chance
by E.B. Cameron
Summary: A scene I would've liked to have seen happen between Vincent and Catherine in the mid-season finale "Man or Beast."
1. Chapter 1

**Something I would've liked to have seen happen in the mid-season finale. Tell me what you think and if you want more. **

* * *

**Another Chance**

**BY: E.B. Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB CW Network does and they better give us a third season!**

**Vincent**

"…Save us…" Catherine said her voice filled with so much emotion. I continued to hold Reynolds by his neck as my eyes locked with Catherine's. What came next took me a little by surprise andI wasn't quite prepared to have a flash back just now…but I did anyways.

"Vincent…stop…I can't do this with out you…Vincent be here with me." Catherine is holding her gun up at me as I gripped the bars, and felt myself changing back to normal. She lowers her gun.

"Vincent…please don't do this…I need you." Catherine tells me. I look back at Reynolds who looks almost as if he's on his last breath. "Please don't let all that we've fought for, all that we've been through be for nothing. If you hurt Reynolds there won't be an us." I shift my head towards Catherine and notice the tears on her face, it's then that I could feel myself slowly beginning to calm down, as I felt my breathing become steadier. I loosen my grip on Reynolds neck and let him fall to the ground.

"Catherine…I'm…" Before I could say how sorry I am she had already collided into my arms, hugging me tight and began to sob into my shoulder, her shoulders shaking. I only hugged her tighter as I thought about what I almost did. I've been an idiot lately, letting Tori get inside my head, changing who I know who I really am. I snuggle my face into her neck as I mumble. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's okay Vincent, you didn't hurt him." Catherine tells me as I rub circles on the small of her back.

Catherine's amazing, she really is. After all that she's been through, she still chooses to be with me, despite what I am. I couldn't believe what an idiot I am. I almost jeopardize the relationship that I have with Catherine. I wouldn't do that ever again. I felt Catherine pull away and I instantly missed her touch, her being in my arms.

"I have to take care of him."

"Catherine."

"Don't worry Vincent, I will make sure that he pays for all that he's done to you, and to others." I nod my head in understanding knowing that she will do what she says.

"I…"

"I'll take care of Reynolds, you should go before my precinct shows up. I'll meet you back at the apartment later." I nod my head and Catherine looks at me once more before turning and walking away from me. I quickly reach out towards her, pulling back on her arm gently.

"Catherine, I…" She turns around furrowing her brows.

"Vincent?" She questions me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did tonight. I'm going to make it up to. I mean it when I say I do want there to be an us…" Catherine gives me a small smile and closes the distance between us. She then does the familiar gesture and reaches her hand up to caress the side of my face. I let myself lean into her touch.

"I want there to be an us too." I then slowly and hesitantly lean in closer to her, brushing my lips against hers, waiting to see if she'll pull back, but instead she does the opposite and claims my lips with hers, wrapping her arms around my neck, I pull her closer to me. It's then that I thought, that I will never hurt Catherine again.

* * *

**I know it's short...but I wanted to see what kind of audience it would gain. Should I keep going? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Don't forget to keep on voting last day December 5th. **

**I'm on twitter and tumblr I hope you follow me...I'll follow back ebcameron89. **

* * *

**Catherine**

After taking care of my father, I then returned to my apartment where Vincent waited for me sitting on the couch. Even though I tried to hide back my tears, I couldn't. I felt exhausted. I simply ran over to him and Vincent took me in his arms, holding me close as if wanting to protect me from all of the bad things in the world. Vincent rubbed circles on the small of my back and kissed my forehead. He had come so close to loosing his humanity tonight and I feared that I could've lost him tonight. But, he's here with me and is holding me in his arms like he used to. I missed this. Missed him. Missed us.

Sometimes I just wish we could leave Tori, my father and everything else behind us, even Muirfield. I wanted to leave all the things that threatened to tear apart are relationship and throw them away. I'm sick of the heartache and pain that I've been going through these past few days, weeks even. I just want to be happy again.

"I'm so sorry Catherine." Vincent mumbles, erasing the thoughts from my mind. I snuggle my face in the crook of shoulder.

"You're here now and that's all that matters." I tell him my voice no louder than a whisper. I lift my head up from his shoulder as the thought of I almost lost him tonight passes through my mind.

"I wish I could remember everything about you and us." He tells me and I give him a small smile.

"It might take a while Vincent, but I know that you will remember. You've had flashbacks before, I have faith that they will happen again soon."

"What did I do to deserve you Catherine?"

"You know, you used to ask me that before."

"I did?" I questioned her. She nods her head.

"Yes, you did. You always thought that I deserved better and deserved a normal life." I pause as I look into his dark and handsome eyes. "Vincent, do you know remember what I told you when you told me that?" He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember Catherine."

"I told you that you are my normal."

"But after all the things I've done to you hurt you how could you possibly want to be with someone like me?" I give him a smile as I reach my hand up to caress the side of his face.

"Because I can't begin to imagine not having you in my life." I pause and then add. "I almost lost you tonight Vincent, but I didn't. You're here with me now and that's all that matters. Just don't ever leave me again, okay?"

"I don't think I could leave you, even if I tried to."

**Vincent**

I tell Catherine who smiles up at me before briefly kissing my lips. She pulls away all to soon from me and I smile at her. Admiring how beautiful she is, and I thought what idiot would ever let this amazing, beautiful woman go? I know I wouldn't make that mistake again. I swore to myself that I would never hurt her again, she deserves to be happy and I'll make sure that she is.

I think back to the scene where she's holding me at gun point, the memory that flashed back to me, how with whatever meaning that memory held on to me, it stopped me from doing something so terrible that it would've ruined our relationship indefinitely. I wouldn't jeopardize our relationship again.

"Good, because I need you in my life Vincent." I almost said something to Catherine, similar to the same words she just said to me, but she cut me off. "Those months of searching for you, I never gave up. I knew you were out there somewhere, that I would see you again. I have to be honest, I didn't think when we were reunited that your memories of us, of me would be erase from Muirfield, but you're getting them back, that's the important thing."

"What if I didn't get them back? Didn't start remembering you?" I couldn't help the curiousity in my mind if that were to happen. Catherine then takes a hold of my hand in hers giving it a squeeze and I squeeze it back.

"If you didn't, then we could start fresh, start our relationship over again. Vincent I love you, I won't be giving up so easily on you, on us." I lean in a kiss her briefly, yet passionately on the lips. She really is an amazing woman, whom I still felt like I didn't deserve to have.

"You are amazing, you know that?" She arches her eyebrows at me. "What?" I ask her.

"You don't remember do you? You said that to me once, when we were trying to find evidence on a copycat that was setting you up. We were working together to clear your name and you said those exact words to me." I shake my head, not remembering them, but wishing that I did remember.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember."

"You know I'm beginning to think that you may not remember things clearly, but part of you does without you realizing it. I know it doesn't make much since but some part of your brain definitely remembers. It just might not be remembering the fact that you actually did say or do these things." I nod my head in understanding.

"I want to remember all of it, all about you, us."

"You will, it will take time but I'm willing to be patient and help you in what ever way I can and I think we can start helping you remember by doing this." Catherine tells me as she leans in and claims my lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her as I rested my hands on her waist. I picked her up sitting Catherine on my lap as I felt the kiss deepening. "I love you Vincent." She mumbles against my lips, before claiming them again. I only hugged her tighter.

"I love you too Catherine." More than you could possibly know, I thought to myself as I kissed her again, holding her close to me, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

**I'm thinking that I may end this here. As it is a good place to end unless of course I get a lot of reviews for this chapter and beasties wanting more I may write another one. So don't forget to review oh and vote. **


End file.
